Frágiles recuerdos
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Tras unos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja todo va normalizandose en todas las aldeas, esta historia va enfocada sobre Ino Yamanaka y un compañero de su aldea, Sai. Los dos jovenes se habian conocido desde hace un par de años, incluso estaban por darse una oportunidad a la hora de tener una relación, pero la joven de ojos cristalinos tenía dudas, inseguridades, quería avanzar


Titulo: Frágiles recuerdos

Creadora: MiyanoKanna

Género: Romance, Drama y Sobrenatural

Serie: NARUTO

Clasificación: +18

Resumen: Tras unos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja todo va normalizandose en todas las aldeas, esta historia va enfocada sobre Ino Yamanaka y un compañero de su aldea, Sai. Los dos jovenes se habian conocido desde hace un par de años, incluso estaban por darse una oportunidad a la hora de tener una relación, pero la joven de ojos cristalinos tenía dudas, inseguridades, quería avanzar pero algo la retenía, por la otra parte, el joven de ojos oscuros le hizo una promesa a alguien de hacer felíz y proteger a la joven.. después algo inesperado ocurrirá..

Tras unos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja todo va normalizandose tanto en la aldea oculta de la hoja como en las

otras aldeas. Nos iremos hacia una de las aldeas más fuertes y tranquilas de todo el mundo ninja; donde los ninjas viven, entrenan

y viven junto a los demás aldeanos, pero lo más importante, estos ninjas protegen a toda la aldea.

-En las puertas de la aldea de Konoha se ve una figura esbelta de un largo cabello rubio-radiante reflejandose al amanecer del sol-

Ino: ... (*Vaya... si que tarda en regresar de aquella mision no tan

importante... le esperaré un poco más...*)

-Al rato se ve acercandose a la aldea un grupo de ninjas que resultaron ser...-

¿?: Vaya Ino, ¡cuanto tiempo!

Ino: Vaya... (*¿por qué dice vaya?!... me has hecho esperar demasiado inútil..*)

-Un joven esbelto de piel pálida, ojos oscuros y cabello corto de color negro se separa del grupo de ninjas y se dirige a paso ligero hacia la aldea-

Sai: Ino-chan~! Ino-chan~! ..

-va el joven de piel pálida directamente hacia la muchacha de cabello rubio cuando está se gira-

Ino: No quiero saber nada de ti! -dice la joven haciendo un gesto de enfado- (*siempre con sus misiones... por muy sensillas que sean tarda

lo mismo como si fueran dificiles...*)

Sai: ... lo siento, sí? no es mi intención hacer que te enfades Ino, incluso cuando acabo las misiones regreso pensando en ti y solamente en ti.. -dice el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida mientras desvia la mirada hacia abajo-

-La joven de ojos cristalinos desvia la mirada levemente hacia el joven de ojos oscuros cuando de repente le dice unas palabras..-

Ino: Ains.. está bien Sai, te perdono -dice la rubia mirando fijamente al joven- pero, tienes que acompañarme a una cita a-h-o-r-a (L)

Sai: q-q-qué? ¿Ahora? -dijo el joven de ojos oscuros retrocediendo un poco y tragando saliva- bueno.. (*si no hay más remedio.. creo que la llevaré a una

unica cita que jamás podrá olvidar, seguramente me perdonará*)

-Los dos jovenes estaban pasando entre calles hasta que se veia un hermoso atardecer en frente de ellos, cuando el joven de ojos oscuros propuso entrar a un sitio donde poder aclarar la mente y cuerpo-

Ino: (*eh.. que explicación me dará sobre esto? .. para que me trae a tal lugar y sin decirme nada? esto era solamente una cita!... que le digo para no ofenderle...*)

Sai: ¿Entramos Ino? -dice el joven de ojos oscuros mientras sonríe levemente- iré entrando, aunque preferiría entrar contigo, de la mano.. y

yendo poco a poco hacia allí.. -camina cabizbajo-

Ino: ... Ay, -le alcanza la joven de ojos cristalinos- Sai, no vayas solo, si vamos a entrar hagamoslo juntos. -le dice la joven inclinandose sonriendote hacia él-

Sai: (* o/o qué le digo? qué le digo...? no le puedo decir porque estoy haciendo esto tan apresurado...*)

-Los dos jovenes mirandose el uno al otro mientras van entrando al hostal, se dirigen a la recepción donde allí le dice la recepcionista el número de la habitación que tienen libre y es al gusto del muchacho de ojos oscuros-

Ino: Sai.. no sabía que ibas tan avanzado en el tema de las relaciones, ya que hasta hace poco solías casi no entender el tema de los sentimientos... -dice la joven inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado del muchacho-

Sai: jejeje, todos hemos madurado y crecido en estos años, mucho más desde la anterior guerra... ahora estamos en nuestro presente y mi presente aqui y ahora, eres tú, simplemente tú mi bella flor. -le susurra al oido mientras la empieza a abrazar por detrás-

Ino: (*él.. él siempre ha aparentado ser más maduro que nadie... incluso cuando en un principio mentia sonriendo... pero.. ha cambiado.. parece ser..*) -en la joven rubia de ojos cristalinos aparece de pronto una sonrisa mirando al joven de ojos oscuros-

-El joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida situado detrás de la joven, va desnudandola levemente mientras recorre el cuello a tiernos besos y algun que otro mordisco leve. Mientras la joven rubia se estremece mientras iban acercandose hacia la cama-

Ino: ..Sai? -dijo la joven un poco estremecida-

Sai: no hables.. no hace falta hablar para demostrar. -dijo el joven mientras la acaricia levemente desde los hombros de la joven hasta sus caderas hacia abajo..- -el joven de ojos oscuros empieza a desvestir a la joven poco a poco, mientras la acaricia suavemente y le susurra al oído-

Sai: haré que le olvides.. definitivamente, lo har- -es interrumpido rápidamente por la joven de ojos cristalinos-

Ino: Ah.. no sé que te traes, en estos años que han pasado creía que seria bueno darte una oportunidad de algo más que una amistad Sai.. pero.. -dice la joven mirando firmemente hacia el joven, está lo agarra y lo coloca debajo de ella, mientras le susurra al oído- hazlo.. borra eso de mi corazón... -le cae una lagrima a la joven mientras le susurró-

Sai: (*tengo que centrarme... debo hacerlo y olvidarme de aquella...*) De acuerdo -le sonríe mientras besa apasionadamente a la joven rubia, haciendole fuerza con la lengua, mientras con una de las manos va acariciando el pezón de uno de los pechos de la joven levemente, juega traviesamente con el pezón hasta que baja el joven más hacia abajo y empieza a lamerlo, lo muerde levemente mientras acaricia con la otra mano otras zonas de la joven de ojos cristalinos-

Ino: a-ah.. -dijo la joven mientras se estremecia- S-Sai..

-El joven de ojos oscuros sigue lamiendole el pezón, mordisqueandolo levemente, mientras con la otra mano juguetea acariciandole el clitoris por encima de las bragas a la joven, le quita la ropa interior inferior y va introduciendole uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la joven de ojos cristalinos, el joven va poco a poco con un poco de inseguridad, pero de repente recuerda algo que..-

Sai: (*que hago.. estamos más y más cerca, en la misma habitación... no puedo... quiero hacerlo, pero, pero.. debo cumplir mi promesa... esa promesa que...*)

-Al joven de ojos oscuros se le ve con una cara de tremenda inseguridad, pero empieza a aumentar la velocidad y accede a meter otro de sus dedos, ya van dos metiendolos rápidamente en la vagina de la joven. De pronto la joven empieza con unos quejidos orgasmicos mientras agarra una de las manos del joven de ojos oscuros y le susurra la joven-

Ino: S-S-Saaii... a-a-ah... -le susurra la joven mientras sigue sujetando una de las manos del joven-

Sai: ... (*No lo consigue olvidar? qué hago mal? no puedo ser un reemplazo? no puedo...?*)

"-EMPIEZA EL FLASHBACK-"

Luego de una feroz y determinada batalla, el grupo en el que estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto logro sellar a Kaguya, lograron despertar a todos los ninjas de la alianza del genjutsu en el cual habian sido metidos por parte de Kaguya pero, resultó que unos cuantos ninjas no lograron despertar, ahí es donde empeza el flashback sobre la promesa que hizo Sai de intentar amar e estar al lado de Ino.

-Empiezan a caer todos los capullos que habian envuelto a todos los ninjas de la gran alianza, de fondo se puede ver claramente el amanecer, mientras que el equipo que sellaron a Kaguya se está acercando para ver si pueden hacer gran cosa donde están los demás ninjas-

Naruto: Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, por aquí! -dijo el rubio aumentando su velocidad-

Sakura: Eh Naruto, desde cuando te crees el lider del equipo?! aquí el proximo lider debería ser... Sas.. ahh.. shanaroo! -dijo la pelirosa mirando aleatoriamente de Naruto a Sasuke, mientras iba a gran paso de seguir al resto de sus compañeros-

Sasuke: ... (*Dobe estúpido.. no le prestes atención a Sakura..*)

Kakashi: Vengan chicos, dejen de discutir por pequeñeces y alijeren sus pasos un poco más! -dice el peliblanco dando un gran paso de velocidad sobrepasando a sus tres alumnos-

-El grupo llega rápidamente hasta donde se encuentran medio tirados tratanto de levantarse casi toda la alianza ninja, pero, el grupo puede observar que muchos ninjas aún siguen tirados en el suelo, sin movimiento alguno, más de uno parece como si ya no estuviera en este mundo-

Chouji: S-S-Shikamaru..? S-Shikamaru no cierres los ojos! sigue abriendolos! por favor, por favor! -dice el joven Akimichi entre lagrimas, mientras sujeta a su compañero de equipo e amigo de la infancia-

Shikamaru: .. l-lo s-s-siento Chouji.. r-r-ealmente ahora es mi momento.. h-ha llegad-.. -es interrumpido por una ráfaga de arena al aterrizar unos ninjas de la alianza, entre ellos dos ninjas muy conocidas por el joven Nara-

¿?: ¡¿S-Shikamaru?! por qué?! por qué él?!... -dice la joven la cual el propio joven Nara no reconoce debido a su vista borrosa-

Ino: S-Shikamaru... ¡Chouji, déjame echarle un vistazo! como ninja médico puedo intentar hacer algo aunque me quede poco chakra! -dice la joven de ojos cristalinos con una firme y preocupante mirada-

-Todos los que estaban alrededor del joven Nara y compañia esperaban lo peor, pero la joven de ojos cristalinos no se rendia, no quería rendirse y ver como su compañero muriese delante de sus ojos, de repente aparece alguien en una especie de pájaro de tinta-

Sai: Chicos... por fin os encuentro.. -dice el joven de oscuros ojos y piel pálida-

-Aunque también hay muchos más ninjas de la alianza tirados por allí, pero poco a poco los que están en mejores condiciones están ayudando colocando a los demás que están en peor condición o .. simplemente ya no se encuentran entre ellos-

Ino: ¿Sai? Sai, por favor puedes encontrar a Sakura?! como ninja médico también puede ayudar a Shikamaru, por favor! -dice la joven en un mar de lagrimas que apenas se pueden observar bien sus ojos-

-el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida no dudo en negarse, ya que habian pocos ninjas médicos activos en ese momento y no tuvo otro remedio que negarse a la petición que le hizo la joven-

Sai: L-Lo siento, pero me temo que no podré ir a buscar a Sakura. -dijo el joven cabizbajo-

Ino: ... -La joven de ojos cristalinos paró de intentar hacer algo por su compañero de equipo y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar desconsoladamente al escuchar eso-

¿?: c-c-cof..c-cof.. chicos.. Ino.. ya.. I-I-no.. p-por favor... t-tu eres la más f-f-fuerte del e-e-equipo.. c-cof..

Ino: ¡!

-Todos se ven sorprendidos al ver que el joven Nara logró hablar un poco más aun estando en su condición, debido a la falta chakra se debilita poco a poco pero también hay algo que nadie ha conseguido saber, pero... ha conseguido dirigirle unas palabras a su compañera de equipo-

Shikamaru: I-I-Ino, eres la más fuerte del equipo 10... p-por favor no derrames más lagrimas.. s-sé fuerte.. por favor, acercate un poco.. -dijo el joven Nara casi susurrando-

Ino: q-q-ue.. que ocurre Shikamaru? -dijo la joven de ojos cristalinos aguantando las lagrimas a más no poder-

Shikamaru: .. I-Ino.. e-esto.. puedes decirle a .. a.. a Sai q-q-que se acerque? p-por favor, -dijo le joven Nara con cada vez menos voz-

-Todos están tan sorprendidos de que el joven Nara haya querido llamar tan solo a su compañera de equipo y a otro que no tiene nada que ver con él, tan solo es un compañero más de su villa, pero aún así, parece ser que algo quiere decirle a ellos dos-

Sai y Ino: .. Shikamaru? -ambos mirando con caras de preocupación al joven Nara-

Shikamaru: I-Ino.. s-sé de tus sentimientos... de e-e-esos verdaderos que siempre has tenido... (*siempre creiamos que te gustaba Sasuke, pero en realidad tu siempre has querido llamar mi atención.. por muy problematico que suene... lo siento Ino.. no puedo hacer nada por... cof c-cof.. corresponder..*)

Ino: ¡¿?! a qué te refieres?! mis sentimientos?! te crees que es sirve de algo hablar de eso en esta situación?! Shikamaru! -dice la joven algo exaltada-

Sai: vamos.. calmate.. seguro que Shikamaru quiere decir algo seriamente... -dije el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida mientras agarrs fuertemente a la joven-

Shikamaru: (*...je.*) S-Sai.. por favor.. acercate más.. q-q-quiero que cumplas con algo... -le dije el joven Nara mientras que el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida se le acerca- p-por favor Sai, p-prometeme que c-cuidaras de Ino, sé que ella tiene un buen corazón, demasiado grande, ama con todas sus fuerzas, defiende a sus amigos con uñas y dientes.. c-cof,c-cof... y aún así, yo la traicione por salir con otra persona..c-cof.. -confesó el joven Nara ante el muchacho de ojos oscuros y piel pálida-

-El muchacho de ojos oscuros y piel pálida se queda como si estuviera paralizado al saber de la confeción del joven Nara, pero esto no queda aquí tan solo, él acepta cuidar y hacer felíz a la joven de ojos cristalinos, a la bella flor que siempre protege a sus queridos compañeros-

Sai: De acuerdo, cuidaré y haré felíz a Ino, lo haré, cumpliré con esta promesa, lo haré por ti, por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, la haré olvidarte completamente, borraré todo rastro tuyo de su corazón -dijo el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida con un rostro totalmente serio y firme-

-La joven de ojos cristalinos observando todo desde un poco más lejos estaba impactada, porque veía el rostro tan serio del joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida y veía el rostro de su compañero de equipo cada vez más pálido.. menos hablador.. cada vez.. la joven no podía evitar que se le saliese alguna que otra lagrima como era obvio-

¿?: .. Shikamaru... gran tonto.. -susurra con la cabeza cabizbaja-

Ino: ¡¿Temari-san?! ... -dijo la joven de ojos cristalinos sorprendida intentando aguantar las lagrimas-

-El joven Nara en su útimo intento por poder expresarse, tan solo pudo mirar hacia la joven ninja de la arena, Temari, señaló hacia ella, levantó el pulgar y le sonrió con un ojo medio cerrado-

Temari: estúpido... e-e-estúp-.. -la joven no pudo aguantar las lagrimas al igual que todos los ninjas que estaban por la zona-

-Luego de tranquilizarse todo los ninjas que estaban por aquella zona, empezaron a mover los cuerpos de todos los ninjas que ya no estaban en el mundo de los vivos, para cuando regresen todos a sus respectivas aldeas, puedan tener un digno entierro. Una vez todo terminado, todo los ninjas que sobrevivieron a la cuarta guerra ninja empezaron con su regreso a sus respectivos hogares, con caras cabizbajas, decaidos, pero, regresando a sus lugares-

"-TERMINA EL FLASHBACK-"

De ahí, pasaron varios años, unos cinco años para ser más exactos, más de alguno y alguna no quería recordar lo ocurrido en la última guerra, les iba a causar más traumas y dolor, por eso se negaron a aceptar que aquello pasó y admitieron como si esos compañeros perdidos, aún existieran, no en la aldea, sino como si se hubieran ido a vivir a otras aldeas. Hubo compañeros que querían ayudar a aquellos que no querian admitir sus muertes, pero, eso era un gran reto, demasiado grande para esos compañeros. Lo unico que quedó en algunos ninjas de la pasada guerra fue, la gran locura de no aceptar las muertes de aquellos quienes eran más cercanos.

-El joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida comenzo a recordar aquella promesa, la promesa que le hizo a su otro compañero y pudo razonar que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más lógico para hacer olvidar del corazón de la joven de ojos cristalinos al joven Nara, así que mientras se ponía en pie le susurró a la joven-

Sai: Lo siento Ino, esto no es lo que quiero hacerte... no quiero hacerte mia a la fuerza para obligarte a olvidarle... -le susurra levemente al oído-

Ino: ... déjame entonces. -susurro mientras sentada de lado en la cama abrió sus brazos y abrazó al joven-

-Mientras el joven de ojos oscuros y piel pálida se separa de la joven, está misma cae rendida a la cama-

Ino: no le entiendo.. -susurro la joven tirada en la cama, mientras que se le sobresalia un par de lagrimas-

El tiempo en la noche iba pasando y todo estaba silencioso, mientras tanto el joven de ojos oscuros al rato de irse del cuarto donde estaban juntos, desaparecio, no se supo hacia donde pudo haber ido, la recepcionista del hostal vio un fenómeno extraño a eso de la media noche pasada, observo de refilón como unos trozos pequeños algo brillantes de papeles volasen envolviendo a la aldea, aunque no le dio la mayor importancia, ya que la aldea es segura y los propios aldeanos confian plenamente en la seguridad de la aldea.

Pasaron días, semanas, incluso meses, aunque para la joven de ojos cristalinos no es como si hubieran pasado los días. En una habitación donde se traslucía el tono blanco de la pared de un hospital de aldea oculta de la hoja, se encontra la joven, tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y conectada a varios aparatos. Los amigos y compañeros de la joven venían a visitarla desde el primer momento en que fue ingresada en el hospital después de la pasada guerra, veían como la joven de ojos cristalinos seguía en una especie de coma inducido después de haber utilizado tal tecnica hasta agotarse su propio chakra en aquella pasada guerra. Su amiga de la infancia es quien iba con más frecuencia y quien estaba allí al lado de la joven siempre, quien la ayudaba en todo lo que le fuera posible, incluso le hablaba de todo tipo de chismes por si daba la casualidad de que la joven de ojos cristalinos reaccionaba, pero no era el caso. La joven pelirosa amiga de la infancia iba llegando a la habitación de la joven de ojos cristalinos cuando en lo primero que observo los labios de la joven, no pudo resistirse a acercarse e observar más cerca, cuando... insconcientemente la pelirosa rozo los labios de la joven que se postraba en la cama. Pensando en todos los días que pasó ella al lado de la joven de ojos cristalinos, aquellos días que las visitaban médicos observando la situación de la joven aún no le podían hacer mucho, la joven pelirosa se preguntaba porque, porque dejaban a su querida amiga de la infancia así y no la atendían o algo.

Sakura: Ino.. -dice susurrando la pelirosa mientras observa acercandose más a la joven- ... (*ayer expresamente le quitaron la gran mayoría de los aparatos a los que estaba puesta... porque no despierta.. porque tiene que ser ella?*)

-La joven pelirosa se tumba al lado de su querida amiga de la infancia y se le queda observando ensimismada en sus pensamientos-

-De pronto entra en la habitación con cara preocupante uno de los médicos que atienden a la joven de ojos cristalinos y le pide a la joven pelirosa que le acompañe por unos minutos mientras camina cabizbajo-

Hao(Médico): lamento comunicarte que debido a los tantos meses que se ha llevado esa joven ingresada... me temo que no podrá estar más tiempo ocupando una cama en el hospital, su cama es necesaria para otros pacientes.. de verdad que lo lamento. -dijo el médico mientras bajaba la mirada-

Sakura: p-pero, pero.. dónde va a ir Ino?! si ella no está ni siquiera consciente, no pueden hacer algo por ella?!

Hao(Médico): Joven, demasiado hemos hecho ya. -dijo el médico mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven- Usted misma debe saber de la condición de su amiga, ¿verdad?

¿?: Hao-san, necesitamos que vuelva a la consulta, por favor acompañeme

Hao(Médico): De acuerdo, si me disculpas. -dijo el médico mientras se marchaba-

Sakura: ... -la joven pelirosa no pudo hacer otra cosa que reprimirse para no gritar y llorar a mares-

-Mientras iba yendo hacia la habitación se secaba las lagrimas y intentaba controlarse, la joven no quería aparecer frente a la joven de ojos cristalinos con tales pintas, quería estar tranquila y esperanzada con el despertar de su querida amiga como siempre-

-Cuando apareció en la habitación de la joven de ojos cristalinos, pensó-

Sakura: (*no tengo alternativa, debo hacerlo, por su bien y por el mio*) .. perdoname Ino. -dijo la joven pelirosa mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa-

-La joven pelirosa coge uno de los utensilios médicos, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se sienta a su lado-

Sakura: (*siempre.. siempre en nuestra infancia nos hemos llevado muy bien.. luego unos años más, nos llevabamos mal.. pero, yo siempre te he amado Ino, no como una amiga expresamente... -dijo susurrandose para ella misma la joven pelirosa-*)

La joven pelirosa cogió uno de los utensilios médicos mientras estaba echada al lado de la joven, trato de hacerle un corte superficial en una de las muñecas a la joven de ojos cristalinos, al ver que no funcionaria soltó el utensilio médico y cogió un kunai, se puso encima de la joven de ojos cristalinos y sobre ella misma, la joven pelirosa trato de hacer a mucha sangre fría una doble decapitación.

Al pasar un rato llegó uno de los médicos a la habitación donde supuestamente estaba la joven de ojos cristalinos y su amiga pelirosa, el médico al abrir la puerta nada más entrar a la habitación pudo darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido. No era otra cosa que un asesinato y suicido por parte de la joven pelirosa. El porque, jamás podría saberlo, ya que los médicos del hospital y compañeros de las dos jovenes sabian que eran amigas, se peleaban mas de la cuenta, pero eran amigas, al menos eso era lo que suponían, lo que jamás se pudieron imaginar es que la joven pelirosa sentía un cierto sentimiento arraigado hacia la joven de ojos cristalinos, pero eso nadie más lo llegó a saber, ni la joven pelirosa lo dijo, se lo llevo a la tumba junto a su mejor amiga.

FIN.


End file.
